Talk:Uggalepih Pendant
Is the latent on this quite true? I keep going under half MP but not by much, but the latent will not work. A nuke that brought me to 474/998 MP did not activate latent. Perhaps the latent is based off of your base MP? Troak ---- I recently performed some tests as to the precise conditions under which the latent effect will activate, and have edited the page in accordance with my findings. Suiram 09:54, 17 February 2007 (EST) ---- magic attack bonus not 100% work I've been hearing some information about this item that the latent magic attack bonus might be proportional to the amount of tonberry hate accumulated. Can anybody prove/disprove this? --Ngrmile 02:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Anybody know if this works with Elemental Ninjutsu? Wasted slot I see so many BLM wearing this full time and utterly wasting the slot. There seems to be some misunderstanding that this is an ESSENTIAL piece of uber gear: if you don't have your MP below 51% it doesn't do anything! That makes it highly situational and if you aren't taking advantage of that don't waste your time -- 07:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Corsair Tool? What if you have 0 mp? Could this not be a useful tool for Quick Draw?--DarkTrance 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I would assume you would need atleast some sort of base MP, like Turban (bad example for COR but an example) because 0/0 is still technically 100%MP you would need atleast 0/1MP in order to trigger this. That would be my logic, now whether SE obeys the same logic is doubtful lol, so who knows with out testing. --Firewall 01:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) This is because 0/0 is not 100% as I always enjoyed to argue with my math teachers. 0/0 is an impossible formula as you cannot divide by zero in math. Writing 0/0 is always considers 0% which is less than 50%. That's all there is to it. Storme 17:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) - I've been told by several Cor, who hvae done their own testing on it, that it DOES work with 0/0 mp. Since SE seems to round down, or some such, the 0 mp counts as having 50% or less. --Nkai 21:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) - This adds +20MP when equipped, so having 0MP and then equipping this would make you 0/20. Taking you to 0% MP. --†Hitetsu 13:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Which begs the question... has this ever been tested with actual 0/0 MP? Such as might happen from wearing a Physical Earring? No normal way to wear the necklace and also have 0/0... --Taeria Saethori 00:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) -@Storme - Technically, 0/0 does not equal 0%. As you cannot divide by zero, you must take the limit of x/x as x approaches zero. Because both the top and the bottom result in zero, you must employ L'Hopital's Rule. By doing this, you take the derivative of both the top and the bottom, and try to take the limit again. The new limit is the limit of 1/1 as x appraches zero. Because this is independant of x, the answer is 1 or 100%. By this logic I would assume that the Pendant would fail to activate of 0/0 mp. On a side note, it gives you 20 mp... --Thoraeon 3:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) - I just tested this as COR/RNG with it unequipped Ice Shot did 202 on bats in Qufim, with it equipped and 0/20mp I did 202 damage, and with Custom M Boots and 0/32 MP I did 218. I don't think this works for COR any differently than it does for any other job. --Zagen After some testing, I can say that the latent DOES NOT take effect at 0/0 MP. (Tested with COR/NIN with a number of set-ups.) --Dijidl 10:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone further clarify the latent description? When it says only visible gear affects it does that mean that only visible gear mp bonuses are considered part of the max mp? If that's the case then wearing just this as Cor with no other mp sources, it would recognize you as having 0/0 mp as opposed to the 0/20 mp you actually have? Description was just a little hard to understand. Focant 21:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WS Modifier Does the MATB from this affect 'magic damage' WS like Primal Rend, or does it only affect spells? Fishyflop 07:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It affects Leaden Salute, so I believe Primal Rend and Trueflight are the same. Heavensword 17:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC)